


The First Time We Met

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [19]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Our favorite heteros, Short One Shot, yes its jatherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: A very short story about Jack seeing Katherine for the first time. I don't know if I'll write additional parts.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Kudos: 5





	The First Time We Met

"Enjoy your tantrum, Cowboy?" Race teased Jack as the boys all got ready for the day.

"Get outta here." Jack smacked the back of the blonde's head.

He surveyed the room, making sure everyone was alright. Jack never lets any of his newsies sell if they don't feel well. One time Race slipped under the radar and ended up collapsing on the street. Jack had made sure that never happened again. He'd be damned if something ever happened to any of his friends.

"Alright you bums!" He called out to the boys of the lodging house, "We gots to get a move on if we wanna get our papes!"

That seemed to do the trick. Everyone seemed to add a little pep to their step. Boys, girls and theys all piled down the stairs to get out of the lodging house and to the circulation gate.

There was a bit of a distraction on the way there though. Jack caught Romeo trying to flirt with a nice young lady walking down the street.

"Woah! Step aside Romeo." He exclaimed as he shoved the young boy aside. "Nothing more concerns you here. Morning miss!" Jack directed his attention to the girl in front of him.

"May I interest you in the latest news?" The girl seemed a bit startled and the man who was accompanying her looked ready to tell Jack to go away.

"The paper isn't out yet." She gently smiled and tried to walk away.

"Oh, I would be delighted to deliver it to you. Personally." Jack stepped in front of her so she couldn't walk away.

"I've got a headline for you, 'cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles.'" She glared at him before walking away.

"Oh-ho!" Romeo chuckled, "Back to the bench slugger, you struck out!"

"Im crushed!" Jack feigned being upset about the situation.

As the group of rowdy newsies continued their journey to the circulation gate, Romeo and Mush had a sword fight with sticks, Blink stole who Jack assumes to be Buttons' hat and Finch let Crutchie shoot a couple things with his slingshot.

Jack still couldn't help but think of the girl that he had spoken to. There was just something so compelling about her. Jack was sure that wasn't the last time he would see her.


End file.
